Secret
by cuito
Summary: She dreams of him every night. Sometimes she doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh, but she hopes time will ease the pain and make her forget him and his father. [SasuSaku][NaruHina]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here's another story for all of you! I wasn't going to post it until I posted the second chapter to Rock Princess, but I got kinda lazy writing the chapter and opted to write this new story since it was plaguing my mind for so long. It won't be that long maybe a few chapters, I was thinking five chapters to be exact.

I bet the summery I posted for this story confused you, no? It sounds weird doesn't it? Lol!

Enjoy!

- **-** - - -** -** - - - **- **- - - **-** -

"Are you certain about this Sakura?"

Voice so soft and gentle yet firm asked. She already knew the answer, knew it from the bottom of her heart when her young pupil walked into her office with that sad little defeated look on her face. A part of her hoped that maybe, just maybe the girl would change her mind.

_She doesn't have to do this!_

Her mind argued hotly as a feeling of betrayal stabbed her.

_She's too young to be considering something like this just for the freedom of a worthless traitor._

A growing feeling of anxiety swam through her system, swallowing her whole as she watched the scene unfold before her very own eyes. She knew what would happen if the council agreed with Sakura's proposition. Tsunade could do nothing to stop it from happening and it was what angered and scared her the most. Her fist shook in rage, the surge of chakra pumping through her body, demanding to be set free in a violent way.

Tsunade wanted to run to the girl, grab her by the shoulders to then roughly shake her like a doll, shake her until some sense was knocked into her, but she refrained from doing so. She knew Sakura was old enough to make her own decisions even though her mind argued hotly that she was still a baby, just barely an adult at a tender age of seventeen.

She was so young and so in love.

The girl's head bobbed slowly, pink disheveled hair cascaded down her shoulders, covering her face as her head bent down lower towards her folded hands on her lap. She asked once more, a little more pleading in her voice. Tsunade couldn't loose her just yet. Sakura meant the world to her. Had she ever married, ever had a family she was certain Sakura would have been born her daughter.

Sad, knowing honey-brown eyes gazed as the young girl before her nodded affirmatively again. Bringing her hand up to roughly wipe the tears away from the prying eyes of other occupants in the room, Tsunade sighed heavily before letting her voice tremble slightly throughout the room.

"Very well," she turned to the council and clan leaders, "Is there any objection?"

They looked amongst each other, whispering quietly so the young girl seated in the middle of room could not hear of their decision. It wasn't until Hyuuga Hiashi stepped forward that Sakura began to feel tears forming in her eyes.

"I will take her in," his pale eyes shifted to Tsunade, "The Uchiha clan will flourish once again with the guidance of our family."

At that moment Tsunade knew she lost Sakura. There was no turning back now. She couldn't do anything to change their final decision. The Uchiha clan would be revived and the last heir of the clan would be pardoned of his sins.

Tsunade straightened herself when she noticed the odd looks the council members shot her way.

"You are here by suspended of your statues as a shinobi of Leaf until the Hyuuga clan deems it fit. You are to be taken to their complex and prohibited in any way to roam the streets until it is time for you to leave this village," she watched as the young girl bobbed her head absentmindedly while the council and clan leaders nodded.

"You are not allowed in any shape or form to present yourself as the mother of the child. The child will be stripped from you once it is born and you will continue with your life. Is that clear?"

Tsunade could hear Sakura choke back a sob when she answered her. She felt her heart shattering into tiny pieces as Sakura raised her tear stricken face up, "I understand, Tsunade-sishou."

_Five years later…_

A pearl of laughter rang through her ears and the young woman shifted in her seat to peer across the garden. Setting the medical scrolls aside she watched as the dark-haired little boy kicked the pond happily. He pouted cutely, eyes crossing to see the offending object that managed to get stuck on his nose. He blew up, growling when the cherry blossom stuck closer to his wet skin.

Smiling softly, Hinata abandoned her place on the wooden porch to sneak behind the child. She bent down, plucked the blossom from his scrunching nose, ruffled the boy's dark hair and pecked him lovingly on his forehead. He protested, arguing it was yucky and that he was going to catch the _'cooties'_.

"Yukio-kun, lets get you cleaned up."

"But-but-but I wuss playing in da water Mommy," he whined with his raspy little voice and his famous beaten puppy look.

_Just like Naruto-kun._

She pondered as she let her mind drift away to a couple of weeks back. She remembered catching Naruto teaching Yukio how to weasel out of things by being adorably cute.

She was not pleased at all.

The child had used the famous "_puppy look_" ever since the day Naruto had taught him the trick and each time Yukio used it he managed to make Hinata into a puddle of mush. She suspected Sasuke had something to do with the sudden drag of the words the child started to use along with the big fat and fake tears that streamed from his bright colored eyes.

Hinata sighed again, mostly out of frustration because she knew she could not resist the pretty babe and his dangerously cute charm. He was just so adorable with his large blue-green eyes and his unruly dark hair…and that was a damn good excuse to let him be spoiled!

"Uncle Neji will be upset if he catches you playing in the pond again, sweetie." She tugged on his hand as he held his ground. Hinata could see the boy's eyes twinkle in mischief as his bottom lip trembled.

He rubbed his sparkling blue-green eyes to give the affect of the incoming tears and sucked in air into his little lungs before letting it out as a soft pathetic sob. He looked up, lip stuck out and trembling, eyes coated in a thin sheen of tears.

Hinata sighed dejectedly. As much as she wanted to be strict and say no to the boy she just could not do it. He was just…just-

"Too damn cute if you tell me," A smooth voice said from behind her. Hinata squeaked, partly ashamed and embarrassed to be sneaked from behind. She frowned when she noticed the teasing grin on the tall blond.

"Naruto-kun."

He smiled, eyes closing as he tugged on Hinata's other hand, bringing her close for a loud popping kiss. The child watching made a face and immediately gagged in disgust as the adults kissed.

"Kissing is yucky!" He exclaimed hotly as he stood with his hands on his hips.

Naruto looked down to see a red faced Yukio with cheeks puffed out. He would have laughed out loud had the child not had a hot temper. For one being so young Yukio certainly knew how to pick fights with others. Naruto ruffled the boy's dark hair, grinning when he watched as two chubby hands try to swat his larger ones away from his little head.

"You won't say that when you find yourself a nice girl," He teased and soon chuckled when Hinata slapped him softly upside the head and as Yukio kicked him on the shin.

Reaching down, Naruto lifted the child and placed him on his shoulders, "So, what are we doing today?"

The child immediately brightened up, pointing a finger up into the sky as he grinned cheekily, "I wanna eat ice-cream!"

"Ice-cream, you say?"

"Yes, yes!" He exclaimed eagerly with a bounce on Naruto's shoulders. Said blond gripped the boy's knees harder to steady him.

"Well, what does Mommy Hinata say?" Naruto turned around and watched as the young woman's face scrunched up in disapproval before softening into a sweet smile as the child begged.

Throwing his little arm's up in delight, Yukio chanted happily, "Yay! Ice-cream! YAY!"

Naruto shifted Yukio on his shoulders and immediately felt two small hands pulling at his hair. He gritted his teeth as the child's chant for ice-cream grew louder. He could faintly hear Hinata scold Yukio who plainly ignored her with his victory hop and song on Naruto's shoulders.

"Keep it down kid. Any louder and you'll pop my eardrum…and let go of my hair."

"YAY! POP EARDRUM! POP! POP! POP!"

"Yukio-kun!"

- **-** - - -** -** - - - **- **- - - **-** -

**A/N: **Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm not sure if I'll be updating soon seeing as how I start school very soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. :sobs:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay for second chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_The drugs are making him delusional. He won't recognize you." Tsunade sighed sadly. She gave her young apprentice a loving pat on the head before tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks. _

"_Are you certain about this, Sakura? I can always convince the council to forget about the proposal," she swallowed hard, "…Please Sakura. Don't throw your life away for him…"_

"_I can't," Sakura whispered softly, a sad smile adorning her lips, "I love him too much. I'm sorry Shishou." _

_Warm arms wrapped around Sakura's petit body, crushing her against a sobbing Tsunade, "I'm sorry too." She murmured against pink hair as her arms trembled around the smaller body._

_She swallowed hard a sob that was coming up her throat, "He won't remember anything…"_

_Sakura nodded then untangled out of Tsunade's embrace and made her way to Sasuke's room. She found him staring at the ceiling in fascination. He was lying on his back, the white hospital sheets bunched up to his waist. Sakura faintly heard him mumbling something about being sleepy as she walked slowly towards him._

_How long had she waited to see him? It felt like an eternity, but she knew it had only been four years since she had last seen him as he walked out of the village._

_She let her eyes drink him in greedily from the strong jaw line to his ever bottomless charcoal eyes. His presence was hypnotizing her to touch him, hug him, kiss him, to do anything besides stare. Sakura held her breath when he turned around, a ghost of a smile gracing his thin lips. He spoke quietly almost seeming in awe as he watched her walk towards him. _

"_You," he began as he smiled wider, "Look like someone I know."_

_She stopped by his beside hands going up to his face to gently put dark strands of hair behind his ears, "Who?" She asked as she cupped his face softly in her calloused hands with a small sad smile. He blinked, moving into her hands as he snuggled to the warmth she offered him._

"_You look like a girl I know," he wrapped his arms clumsily around her, "You look like Haruno Sakura."_

_He pushed his face away from her hands and into the waiting valley of her breasts sighing contently as he rubbed his face gently against her warm body. Sakura was on the verge of tears as she wrapped her trembling arms around him._

_Sasuke sniffed her clothes, "You smell like her too," was his muffled reply, "Just like Sakura."_

"_Sakura," he looked up his eyes wide with worry, "I'm sorry, Sakura."_

_She let her fingers run through the dark sea of his hair, "I'm not Sakura, Sasuke-kun." She lied and he frowned lightly, his hold tightening around her._

"_Sakura," he cried, "I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me alone."_

_She felt a sob coming up her throat as tears stung her eyes. "I'm not Sakura," she said again, openly crying when Sasuke whispered her name and kissed her. _

_She didn't protest when he pulled her to the bed, straddling her waist as he clumsily kissed her and eagerly unbuttoned her blouse. He stopped abruptly and stared as she tugged his shirt off. Sasuke watched as a lone tear trickled down her cheek and he inched towards her until he was close enough to lick it off playfully. Sakura gasped and stared wide eyed at Sasuke who at the moment was happily unzipping her pants. Sakura then giggled amidst the crying when Sasuke nuzzled her face with his nose._

"_I missed you Sakura," he whispered against her heated skin while planting a cluster of butterfly kisses along her jaw and down to her shoulder. Sakura draped an arm over her face shielding her eyes away from Sasuke's drugged actions._

"_I'm not Sakura," she swallowed a cry when he bit down on her skin, breaking the surface causing it to bleed lightly. He continued kissing her body fervently until he freed himself from his trousers. Putting his hands besides Sakura's head he pulled his weight down to his resting elbows and then pushed forcefully against Sakura earning a muffled cry of pain. He stopped, his eyebrows furrowing when he noticed she was crying even more and gasping for air as she clung to his arms._

"_Sakura?" he asked, his voice quivering at the sight of the tears that rolled down her flushed cheeks. No matter what he did he always managed to make her cry. He was afraid he hurt her again and the more he looked at her biting her bottom lip painfully as she squeezed her eyes tightly he knew he made a mistake. He was pulling away when he felt a sudden touch on his face. Sakura shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss._

"_It's okay," she whispered against his lips, "Everything will be okay. I promise." _

_Satisfied that he calmed down, she smiled sadly and softly kissed the corner of his lips while he busied himself once more with nuzzling into her warmth. He smiled against her skin when she sighed contently and helped her move on top of him not noticing when she flinched as the movement stung her sensitive flesh._

_The next day he woke up remembering a blurred dream of pink and green and feeling oddly alone._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day had gone uneventful. The trip back home was unnaturally boring even more so with the constant chatter that her companions emerged themselves into. It was a shame she was the only female in the group since she had to endure the males' stories about how they were going to get their freak on once they reached Konoha. She sighed tiredly, a bit upset that she was ordered to take a week off from work. Sakura didn't have anything left to live for except her work, her parents had long been deceased since she had made it to chunnin and she knew her friends were probably too busy with their own lives and family to care, and now that it was temporally taken away from her she wasn't sure what she would be doing with all the free time she knew she would have for the following days.

No doubt she would probably be hitting the bars every night until it was time for her to leave Konoha again and go back to the border to work.

An image of a crying infant flashed through her mind's eye. Sakura shook her head trying to rid herself of the memory because she knew she shouldn't be thinking of him. It was forbidding of her and she would be severely punished if ever she decided to waltz back to the Hyuuga compound where she was not welcomed.

Yet she couldn't stop thinking of the baby. Her lonely nights were plagued by his shrill cry, the bundle squirming relentlessly in her arms as she cried for him and gently rocked him back to sleep. How many nights did she lay awake just thinking of her baby as he was taken away from her? Sakura silently cried every night she dreamt of him and she wasn't sure if she should have laughed or just drowned herself in alcohol to forget when she remembered the little twist of his lips.

How big was he? How was he? Did he have her smile or her eyes? Did he play with bugs and frogs or car toys and crayons? She was dying inside little by little and each day made her realize the baby was never hers to begin with.

Shaken out of her lonely thoughts by the guards on duty, the grand gates of Konoha greeted her sight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Petting the dark hair on the child's head, Naruto took a moment to ponder as he watched Hinata from the corner of his eye. She was sitting beside him listening to Sasuke who sat across from them as he explained a new fire technique. Naruto watched as Sasuke continued with his speech quite aware how his friend's charcoal eyes almost twinkled with happiness. His food was left untouched since the moment it was served and instead of pigging out like he usually did he held little Yukio who had sleepily begun to rub his eyes. He smiled as he held the boy a little closer to his chest, happy and proud to already have a child with the love of his life…no matter if they weren't connected by blood or by name (yet).

The more Naruto thought about it the more he noticed the uncanny similarities between his best friend and his fiancée's four year old son. He couldn't help but feel that somehow Sasuke was the father even though he knew deep down that Sasuke would never betray him with the woman he loves. Hinata had even denied ever sleeping with Sasuke and it was enough to calm him down but not without wanting answers as to her mysterious disappearance for close to a year and to the popping of Yukio all of a sudden, coincidently it happened to be the same time his other best friend went missing without a trace. Naruto sighed, frustrated out of his mind as his thoughts led him to the missing Sakura.

"Naruto-kun?" a small voice asked. He turned to look at Hinata, her pearly eyes wide and focused on his sky blue.

He grinned and leaned over to peck her on the lips lovingly in front of Sasuke who merely snorted and stuffed a piece of his already cold dinner in his mouth. He chewed loudly hinting that his comfort level was at a low as Naruto plainly ignored him and made out his fiancée.

"Why don't you two just leave me the kid and run off behind an alley to have sex?" Sasuke muttered rather darkly as he noticed others watching Naruto and Hinata express their love.

Hinata squeaked amidst the tongue battle and quickly turned around, flushing the brightest red she had ever in her life while apologizing softly to the irritated Sasuke, Naruto whimpered pathetically as he rubbed an eager hand on her thigh and held the sleeping Yukio who was softly snoring.

"But-but-but Hina-chan," he gave her the beaten puppy look, "Sasuke can baby-sit for us tonight. He doesn't mind, right?" At this he turned back to Sasuke who was glaring at him and flicking him off, "Besides we totally need a night to ourselves without our wonderful and beautiful son tagging along."

She scrunched up her nose, the blush still present on her cheeks, "No."

Naruto's face fell and Sasuke smirked, "Better luck next time Naruto."

The blond sulked and muttered sarcastically under his breath, "Next time will be my wedding night jackass…"

Said blond didn't have enough time to dodge the mean slap he received upside the head, courtesy of soon to be Mrs. Uzumaki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dark night swallowed the sky and the only source of light that illuminated the streets was the bright moon and twinkling stars along with the dim lighted lamps. Sakura sat down on the nearest bench, the tingle in her legs still lingering from the long trip; her fingers mindlessly caressed the cold surface of the bench as she kept her head up high. Sighing, she plopped on the bench and propped her legs up high on the cold arm rest relinquishing the feel of cool on warm skin. Closing her eyes slowly she let the cool gush of wind lull her to sleep.

"_Please," she begged, clinging to the wailing newborn as she cried, "Please promise me you'll take good care of him! Please promise me Hinata."_

_The pearly eyed girl nodded, a thin sheen of tears coating her eyes, and softly she embraced Sakura in a loose hug mindful about the child her friend held in her trembling arms, "I promise. I'll take good care of him. You don't have to worry…"_

_Finally feeling a wave of relief rush through her body, Sakura pressed her face into Hinata's shoulder, crying as she held Yukio one last time. She pulled away from the embrace wiping the tears from her eyes while gently rocking the baby back and forth. Sakura brought him closer to her breast, hugging him against her beating heart as she whispered softly on his flushed cheeks, "I love you very much just like I love your daddy…"_

"_Sakura," they called, "Sakura…"_

A shake on her shoulder woke her suddenly, "Sakura?"

She turned to the voice, moving the pink hair that obscured her vision with her hand. Her eyes widened as she stared at familiar blue eyes. Quickly, she sprung into a sitting position not realizing there was someone else leaning over her and crashed into a strong chin. She fell back on the bench with a foul curse while rubbing her aching forehead.

"Fuck," she heard the other person mutter darkly under their breath, "…that hurt."

Naruto chuckled, almost crackled evilly at Sasuke's expense, but quickly quieted down when he noticed Sakura was still laying on the bench with a hand gently rubbing her head. He touched her shoulder again brining her out of a trance and when she turned to look at him with emerald eyes and pink hair framing her face he fiercely hugged her against his chest. She gave a "What the hell! Eek," as she struggled in the strong hug that was slowly and painfully cutting off her air supply.

Suddenly Naruto pushed her away at arms length, his arms shook as his grip on her shoulders tightened painfully and she flinched slightly when she felt bruising by his fingers. His eyebrows furrowed deeply, eyes flashing with raw anger as tears rolled down his whiskered cheeks.

He spoke calmly, "Where the hell have you been?"

His fierce stare and question reminded Sakura of a middle aged woman with long cascading pink hair and strong pale blue eyes.

She watched him as he struggled with his anger; she knew he was torn between wanting to smack her silly or hugging and kissing her silly, her eyes softened slightly before going back to their normal expressionless stare. With a small smile she poked him lovingly on the forehead, "It's a secret."

He stared back, confused and hurt, but happy nonetheless that Sakura was alive and well. A cough interrupted their little moment of reunion, "Sakura, it's been a while."

"Yes it has," she replied without looking at Sasuke. He covered the hurt by stepping back and standing behind Naruto.

An awkward silence bestowed upon the three of them, Naruto wiping his eyes, Sakura softly patting Naruto on the head and Sasuke watching Sakura intensely. Sakura and Sasuke were saved from the uncomfortable atmosphere as Naruto jumped up and pumped a fist in the air, "Let's go get smashed!"

Sakura smiled a real smile, "Sure. Are you buying?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mommy?" Yukio's sleepy voice took Hinata by surprise. She was just finishing tucking him into bed when he wiggled out of the cocoon of blankets.

"Yes?" she asked as she sat on the bed to slowly lie beside the child. Hinata waited patiently as he yawned and snuggled against her. He mumbled sleepily and tiredly picked his head up to place on her tummy.

"Tell me abutt Mommy Zacoora," Yukio asked against her shirt, "…pwease?"

Hinata sighed sadly as she fingered his hair gently. She wasn't supposed to tell Yukio anything about Sakura, but how was she to deny him the truth about his real parents especially his heartbroken mother?

"Sure," she smiled as she let her fingers caress his face, "Mommy Sakura is a very beautiful person. She has the prettiest pink hair and the prettiest green eyes and—"

"Why did Mommy Zacoora leave me?" he asked suddenly with a tremor in his little voice, "Mommy Zacora hate me?"

She sat up and pulled him in for a hug, soothingly rubbing his back as he hiccupped and held back tears, "No. She could never hate you. She loves you too much."

"Then-then," he swallowed a lump, "then-then why?

Smiling sadly, Hinata pecked him softly on the head, "Did I ever tell you how Mommy Sakura managed to save your Daddy by having you?"

The child shook his head, strands of dark hair falling over his bright colored eyes; he stared up in fascination although still sleepy he managed to stay awake listening as Hinata quietly spoke to him until sleep claimed him for the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So…" he sipped his drink casually hiding the hurt behind the jug of beer, "Where have you been these past five years?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side, her green eyes focused on the sweat of the sake cup and she fingered a glistering drop as it made its way to the surface of the table. The ticking of the clock somehow echoed in her mind.

Slumping her shoulders a little as she rested her arms on the table Sakura downed the rest of the contents in her cup before answering, "Away, Naruto. I'm a Konoha kunoichi with many responsibilities. My skills are always in high demand and I have no say to where I'm shipped out for a mission. You know that."

Naruto snorted not quite satisfied with the answer, but satisfied enough to have some response coming from the pink haired woman. Sasuke on the other hand was fuming inside although the stoic façade he wore expertly did nothing to hint his inner battle. He watched silently, keeping his distance from the person he thought had loved him once upon a time. It really shouldn't have bothered him, the silence, the barrier she put up around herself, but the indifference she radiated ate at his conscious not knowing why.

Naruto brightened up suddenly, bouncing in his seat as he dug in his pockets for something. Sakura watched through the corner of her eye as the blond yelled an "Aha! Found it!" while whistling a merry tune. He leaned over her wrapping a heavy arm around her shoulder and shoving a wrinkled picture in front of her face, "Look Sakura-chan. Here's a picture of my kid," she heard Sasuke sigh loudly at this, "Isn't he adorable!" Naruto gushed as he squeezed her tightly.

The little grinning boy from the photo took her breath away. She yanked the picture from Naruto not noticing his and Sasuke's questioning stare as she smiled sadly. She felt a sting in her eyes, the tears ready to drop endlessly as she stared at the chubby flushed cheeks, the unruly dark hair, and the sparkling blue-green eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek, "He is adorable…"

"Are you ok?" Naruto wiped the tear from her face softly as Sasuke watched Sakura scrunch her face and giggle.

"Yeah, just fine…" She held to the photo of Yukio tightly to her chest, "Do…do you mind if I keep this picture?"

To say he was surprised was an understatement, he was stupefied. He nodded numbly as Sakura squealed girlishly and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him loudly on the cheek.

He chuckled, "I think someone has had enough drinks for tonight, don't you agree Sasuke?"

"Aa."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Flashbacks and baby talk!

I think I might end it next chapter. I have it planned out…although everything does seem kind of rushed…but I'm too lazy to keep going. Oh well…


End file.
